Breathe
by I Like Writing Romance
Summary: "I was dying. Slowly, but surely, I was losing air. What was the point in living if the one you lived for was gone, and you didn't even know they were alive?" Shun/Alice, R


Hi people!

Just so you know, this is another Shun/Alice story, so if you don't like, DON'T READ! I got inspiration for this story by listening to 'Breathe' by Taylor Swift and Colbie Caillat.

Hope you enjoy it!

I do not own Bakugan.

_I was dying._

_Without him, I was falling apart_.

He'd been gone for eighteen months now, with Dan and Marucho.

_Nobody understood how I felt_.

Sure, Runo was missing Dan, but it just wasn't the same. Dan had someone to come back for, and that kept him reasonable, and less likely to do idiotic things. Sort of. And Julie's boyfriend, Billy, was at home, safe and sound, so she had nothing to worry about.

He wasn't my boyfriend; in reality, I don't think he even noticed my existence. He didn't have anyone to come back for. His mother was dead, and his grandfather annoyed him to no end, constantly bothering him to practice to "be a ninja". He wouldn't mind taking insane risks to save New Vestroia. He wouldn't mind _dying_ to save New Vestroia.

I hated fate for taking away the only person who kept me sane. Knowing he was alive and well kept me rational. He wasn't much of a talker, but it gave me strength to hear from him, even if it was just every month.

But now, I didn't know where he was. I didn't know _how_ he was. I didn't even know if he was _alive_.

I had changed, even in those months he'd gone. I knew it, but I didn't care, not anymore. I'd become as distant as he was, not even talking to Runo and Julie, my two best friends, as much as usual.

_Slowly, but surely, I was losing air_.

What was the point in living if the one you lived for was gone, and you didn't even know they were alive?

I could end it. I could end my suffering any time I wanted to. My grandfather, still weak after the Hal-G incident, wouldn't be strong enough to stop me. Only _he_ could stop it. And I didn't know if he actually existed.

So why _hadn't_ I ended it yet?

I kept myself alive, in the slim hope, some day, he would come back. But the hope was getting slimmer and slimmer every day that passed.

_Now, it was basically nothing._

_So, now, I would end it_.

* * *

I could hear my Baku-Pod beeping from my desk, but I didn't bother answering it. The few words I managed to catch before I slammed my bedroom door were Runo saying in an excited tone, "Alice? Alice, are you there? I just heard that—"

I ran down the stairs, and into the kitchen. My grandfather was in his lab, and he wouldn't be able to stop me.

I opened to drawer and pulled out a kitchen knife. Poising it above my wrist, I took a deep breath. And that's when I heard the voice.

"Alice?"

I froze, the knife slipping from my sweaty hands, catching on my wrist and drawing blood.

The knife clattered to the floor as I spun around, gazing at the person in the doorway.

He was more muscular, and definitely taller than when I'd seen him a year and a half ago. His black hair was still shoulder-length, swaying in the slight breeze coming through the window. His face was contorted in shock, and his topaz eyes betrayed slight fury.

I couldn't breathe. But this time, it was in a good way.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" he growled. He was breathing heavily, and his face was filled completely with rage.

He was at my side in an instant, grabbing the knife off the floor and dropping it into the sink, his expression as though he was holding something that was contaminated. Then he grabbed my arm, examining my wrist. There was blood leaking from the cut.

I heard him snarl under his breath as he led me to the tap. Angrily, he turned it on, holding hand under the cool stream of water as it washed away my blood. I didn't say or do anything to resist, though it stung a little. I just gazed at him.

He was like a God from the Heavens.

And I still couldn't believe he was here. It had to be some sort of crazy dream or hallucination.

He turned off the tap. The blood had stopped flowing. He held my by the shoulders, looking me straight in the eye. "Why the hell did you do that?!"

I sighed. It was a feathery light sigh. "Is it really you?"

"What the hell do you mean?"

He was saying hell a lot. "Are you really here? With me? For good?"

His expression changed to one of confusion. "Alice, are you okay?"

"I am now." Not caring that he'd probably push me away, I rested my head against his chest, and put my arms around his neck.

To my surprise, he returned the embrace, though it must be admitted, hesitantly.

We stayed that way for a few moments, just enjoying each other's company, when the one most _unlikely_ to break the silence, broke it.

"Why would you do that?" His voice was soft, but clear.

"Why did you leave me?" I questioned in reply.

"I didn't leave you."

"You went to New Vestroia. And you were gone. You left me. You didn't even _tell_ me."

"Is that why you were…?" He trailed off, unable to say it, but nodded at my wrist, the repulsed look on his face again.

"Yes. There was no point in living if you weren't part of my life."

"Don't do that again, Alice, please." He pulled me into his arms again. "And I missed you too. I would've come back, for you, and partly for myself. If you weren't part of my life, I wouldn't want to live either. I needed to see you. That's why I got Marucho to drop me off here as soon as I came back. I love you, Alice."

"I love you too, Shun. I can't breathe without you." I whispered, before he pressed his lips to mine.

My God, that was so cheesy. And the ending SUCKED! I am SO SORRY, but I didn't know how to end it!

Review, as always. Tell me if I should change the rating please.

'Til next time,

I Like Writing Romance

P.S. Don't forget to REVIEW! Comments, flaming, whatever.


End file.
